


No Apologies

by aconstellationofmemories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Miraxus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconstellationofmemories/pseuds/aconstellationofmemories
Summary: While Laxus is writing apology letters, he is interrupted in the best way possible.Short Miraxus fluff inspired by the Miraxus City Hero cover.





	No Apologies

Laxus hastily scribbled the overused words on the paper and signed his name in a flourish. He added it to the growing stack of papers on his desk.

The cursed old geezer had demanded he turn in 50 apology letters for the damage he caused in the town. He failed to comprehend for the life of him why _he_ was required to do this.

It wasn’t his fault the suspects played hard-to-get with him and pushed his buttons. If he didn’t shock some manners into them, they’d still be on the run thinking they’d get away with anything.

If he had his way, he’d force those bastards to write apology letters _to him._

_I deeply apologise for the damage I have caused during my duties. It is my utmost regret..._

He snickered as he read his own handwritten words. He never did regrets. With his arms crossed, he leaned back and inspected his ‘work’. _When will this nonsense end?_

“Writing apology letters again?”

He tensed. It was already bad enough to write the blasted letters. A wave of embarrassment crashed over him at being caught red-handed.

_Why, of all people..._

Sighing, he raised his gaze to find Mira staring at him with her doe-like eyes. She had placed a mug of steaming hot coffee on his desk.

He frowned. “You’re making it sound as though I do this every day.”

Among all the Fairy Tail policemen, Laxus boasted the highest arrest rates. He had a job, and he did it damn well. For some reason he couldn’t be bothered to investigate, it didn’t sit right with him for her to think he was incompetent like the reckless flamebrain.

If he had the highest arrest rates, Natsu had the honour of having the highest destruction rates.

“Don’t you write them almost every day though?” Her voice had a teasing note to it.

“I do not,” he insisted gruffly. “I’ve better things to do than writing this nonsense.”

“Come on, Laxus, it’s nothing to be shy about. The letters just show you’d been hard at work in the field.” She smiled at his feeble attempt to maintain his reputation.

Damn, when she smiled that way at him, it made him feel a little weak.

He glanced away. “I swear the old geezer has some sick satisfaction in torturing me with these.”

Mira leaned down to get a better look at his face. She giggled when she saw the colour in his cheeks. “My, is the mighty Laxus apologising and blus–”

His hand covered her mouth before she could openly expose him any further. “Shut up, demon, or I will make you,” he hissed out softly.

The devilish glint he loved sparkled in her eyes. She nodded her head, silently conveying that she wasn’t going to call him out anymore. He glared at her for a moment longer as a warning before he dropped his hand.

“Goodness Laxus, you really are blushing!” She dared to laugh. “If you could see how cute you are right now.”

That’s it. He had enough teasing from her.

He pulled her into his lap and shut her up by kissing her. Lost in the sensation, she kissed him back before she remembered where they were. Reluctantly, she withdrew from it.

“What if someone returns from their break and sees us?” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

“Demon,” he said, incredulous. “I’m not going to apologise for taking what is mine.” His arms tightened slightly around her waist in a possessive gesture.

He captured her lips again until, a few beats later, he remembered an important detail.

“Also, I can’t be anything other than handsome.”

“You aren’t allowed to be anything soft with anyone else.” Demon Mira was back.

“Possessive much?” He smirked.

“You’re mine. No apologies.”

Mira closed the small distance between them and claimed his lips for another passionate kiss, the world forgotten around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: a month after I wrote this, I noticed a panel of apology letters in Chapter 39 of City Hero which was exactly the same as Laxus' in the Miraxus cover. So it's confirmed that Laxus was indeed writing them when Mira served him the coffee!
> 
> Special thanks to unicornbeauty290 on tumblr, without whom this would have been flushed down the drain.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
